


between glance and counterglance

by KidsToday



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, i am also a leah/fatin stan now it happened, not me actually getting attached to an oc, this..completely got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidsToday/pseuds/KidsToday
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt:"Hi can you do a different uni fic where Toni and Shelby go to different universities and Shelby is visiting Toni and her friends are all shook her girlfriend is a christian, southern beauty queen."But, surprising no one, I am incapable of writing a short one shot and things get away from me
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Martha Blackburn/Original Female Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105952
Comments: 15
Kudos: 448





	between glance and counterglance

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am back it has been long   
> this is based on a tumblr prompt and @anon I am so sorry I don't know if this is anything like what you had in mind but I hope you like it anyway??   
> Also @me you stupid bitch need to learn how to write short one-shots!! I can't do 7k words everytime I'll never get anywhere
> 
> If you are interested in background information about our girls in this au i put some at the end bcs why not hyperfixate on my every single one of my au's
> 
> title is from Eros by Anne Carson who I love and think Leah'd be really into btw

Toni Shalifoe is not what you had expected. 

When you first meet her, at team dinner the beginning of freshman year, you can’t help but be skeptical. She's by far the shortest in the team and kind of scrappy, no muscles to make up for the missing height, and then you find out she's got a full scholarship and kind of … wonder. 

She notices, you think, because she keeps glaring at you with those dark, fiery eyes that are maybe a little frightening. 

You’re not planning on starting your college career making enemies, especially not with your teammates, so after dinner you go up to her in the kitchen, introduce yourself officially, handshake and all.

“Hey, I’m Liv.“ you say, but Toni doesn't take your hand, just looks at you like you insulted her, and she reminds you a little bit of a feral animal.

“Good for you.“ she says, which is definitely the strongest reaction anyone’s ever had to you telling telling them your name, but okay. You are always up for a challenge. 

“Which position do you play?“ you ask, even though you can kind of guess, with her height or lack thereof, but you feel like Toni wouldn't appreciate you just guessing and you are trying to make friends here, after all.

Toni grins at you, this sharp little thing with too many teeth, and you are slowly but surely realizing that there’s something dangerous about this girl and maybe you're in over your head. Maybe you should start with any of your other teammates and work your way up to her.

“You’ll see.“ Toni answers, all cocky confidence and lifted chin, and damnit, it works, because you can’t help but be intrigued.

///

It’s two days later that you see her on the court for the first time and understand very quickly why this scrappy, 5 foot 3 kid got in on a full athletic scholarship. 

Officially, she's a point guard and a damn good one at that, but once she's in the game she's kind of everywhere, faster than you'd think possible with legs this short.

You have a practice game and you are tasked with blocking her and she sinks 3 pointer after 3 pointer, never lets you close enough to touch her, uses her elbows in a way you know will leave bruises and looks at you like she’d like nothing more than to kill you slowly and painfully every time you guard her.

You get it then, you think. Toni is talented, of course, but she's also a fighter, has been one for maybe all her life, and when you see her seethe and clench her jaw after she misses a shot, hands balled into fists, you find yourself kind of excited about playing with her for the next 4 years to come. 

///

Your first game is a friendly and so all of you get subbed in for a few minutes, even as freshman. You play well, you think, as do the rest of your teammates, but it’s obvious that you haven't really been a team for more than a week, and that you can’t read each other on the court yet, at least not in the way you know you'd be capable of with more time. 

You still win, easily, and your body’s filled with the usual adrenaline rush afterwards, even though you'd spent the last half on the bench.

You're looking for Toni before you go to shower, to congratulate her for the fucking crazy ten minutes she played. The both of you are slowly becoming friends, you think, reluctantly from Toni’s side, but you partner up for drills a lot and Toni even accepted your offer of a ride back to campus a few times.

When you find her she's at the stands, talking to a girl with straight, dark hair and a cute smile.

Toni is laughing like you have never seen her laugh, head thrown back and eyes closed and you make your way over, eager to meet the person that makes your teammate this happy.

“Shalifoe!“ you yell, hands cupped around your mouth, and they both look at you, Toni rolling her eyes.

“Great game.“ you just stop yourself from clapping Toni on the back, remembering that she doesn't like to be touched, and hold out your hand for a fist bump instead. Toni accepts. Oh yeah, you are definitely becoming friends. 

You turn to the other girl and this close you see that she's beautiful, bright eyes and a little shy. 

“Hi, I’m Liv. Teammate.“ you introduce yourself, because you have manners, not like some other people who see a handshake as a personal attack. (Looking at you, Shalifoe.)

“Martha. Best friend.“ Martha waves kind of awkwardly, the two of you standing only a few feet apart, and you can’t help but grin. You don’t know her yet, but Martha is already so obviously the total opposite of Toni that their friendship makes, weirdly, complete sense to you. 

“My condolences.“ you say and watch as Martha giggles.

“Whatever.“ Toni grumbles from beside you, punching you in the shoulder, kind of painfully.

When she turns to Martha her voice and eyes go kind of soft around the edges and it’s adorable. Not that you'd ever tell Toni that. You are not completely suicidal.

“I’ll be ready in 20 minutes, Marty. Then we can go get pizza.“ 

Marty nods and this time you're the one waving to her when you follow Toni to the changing rooms. 

On the way there you turn to Toni, a smile you can’t quite hide on your lips. 

“Sooo Pizza?“

Toni scowls at you.

“You are not invited.“ she growls and speeds up, leaving you behind.

Totally friends. 

///

You notice, more and more often, how Toni seems to be on her phone a lot. The two of you share a few classes and even there, when she's not taking notes (because she needs to keep up her grade average, as she told you) she's texting back and forth with someone, big smile on her lips. You think it’s Martha, at first, but the look in Toni’s eyes is different, softer even than with her best friend. She bites her lip sometimes, and once or twice you’ve even seen her tuck her hair behind her ear with a blush on her cheeks. 

You don’t connect the dots yet, mostly because you’re not spending too much time thinking about who Toni is texting, too busy with practice and school work and the constant soreness of your muscles, but it’s filed away in your brain somewhere, in the folder labeled “Toni“, one for each of your friends, ready to be used when needed.

///

It’s your first big college party and you do something kind of stupid.

Toni and you have gotten closer, are actual friends now (you are pretty sure), the kind that even hang out apart from practice or class, and you’d be lying if you said you’re not a little proud of that. 

It took a lot of work and quite a thick skin to get this far, and sometimes you think even Toni is surprised you haven't given up yet. 

What can you say, you’re loyal. Once you imprint on a person there’s really no turning back and it’s just your luck that you imprinted on an angry brunette with a chip on her shoulder. 

The party you’re at is thrown by people you don’t know but half the campus is here, so you don't feel out of place. 

You’d arrived with some of your other teammates, Kim and Ella and Dina, but the four of you had pretty quickly lost sight of each other. 

It’s in the kitchen, on the way to get some alcohol, that you see Toni and Martha standing with two other people, red cups in hand. 

Toni is dressed no differently than normal, dark jeans and a worn, soft-looking sweatshirt, but Martha had gone your route and dressed up a little, wearing a dress that reaches just to her knees and glitters faintly under the kitchen lights. 

You haven’t met the two girls they are with, but both are gorgeous.

Martha sees you first and waves you over and you can’t help but smile at her.

Toni turns to you and nods, which you know is almost like a hug from her.

“Trujillo.“ she greets you and the two of you bump fists.

“Shalifoe.“

One of the girls across from you groans, knocking her head into the taller girls shoulder.

“Ugh, you guys are such jocks it’s not even funny anymore.“

You can’t help but laugh at that, and the girl turns to you with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

“But you.. at least you know how to dress to a party.“ Her eyes rake over your body, several inches taller than her, dressed in a dress that you know makes your legs look awesome. 

You can’t help but blush, you are after all very much bisexual and the girl in front of you is all kinds of beautiful, dark dark eyes and tan, perfect skin. 

“Liv, meet Fatin. Fatin, Liv.“ Toni introduces you. Fatin winks at you and you let out a little laugh, trying not to show how flustered you'd just been.

“And this is Leah.“ the other girl smiles at you and maybe you’re just imagining it but you almost feel like there’s a little bite to it, the way her eyes flit between you and Fatin for a second.

Leah’s eyes are this crazy blue color and she’s almost as tall as you, in sneakers and a cute wrap dress.

“Do you play basketball?“ you blurt out before you can stop yourself, wincing at the way Leah almost flinches back.

“Eh..no. I’m not good at the whole-“ she waves her hands around. “coordination thing.“ 

“Liv isn’t either.“ Toni says, and you jostle her enough that she spills her drink on herself while her friends laugh in the background.

It’s a few hours later, after dancing and beer pong and a very embarrassing attempt to do a keg stand, that the stupid thing happens. 

You are a little drunk, more than tipsy, and for the last half hour you have caught yourself watching Toni from across the room.

You are not blind so you know your teammate is pretty, beautiful even, and you don’t like to guess but you are pretty sure she’s gay. Half of the team is, really, as cliche as it is, and you've never seen Toni look at a man with anything less than annoyance, if not outright contempt. 

And also, there’s her whole vibe.

You haven't let your thoughts wander down this road before because Toni is your friend and you also normally try not to start anything with teammates. But you are lonely and horny and you haven't had sex once since you started university, much too busy and stressed, and Toni had made that whole oyster joke at team dinner a few days ago and you may or may not have fantasized about her tongue a few times since then. 

All that plus the alcohol leads to you making your way across the room to her, where she’s standing and talking with Leah, and when Leah leaves to get another drink you slide a little closer, let your arm rest against hers.

Toni turns to you, a confused frown on her forehead, but she doesn't lash out which you count as a win. 

“You enjoying yourself?“ you ask, and you've never been smooth but it’s always worked before. You are tall and muscular and attractive and girls have always liked that, haven't had a problem with your sometimes clumsy flirting because they knew you could pin them against a wall and carry them to bed if they'd ask. 

Toni shrugs, not picking up on the, admittedly, timid signals you're sending.

“It’s fine I guess, I’m not that into parties. I think I’m gonna leave in a few.“ 

And well, okay, there’s your opening, isn't it? The alcohol making you bold.

“You wanna get out of here together?“ you lower the tone of your voice a little, making it huskier than it normally is, and you use your words carefully. “leaving together“ could mean just making your way to the dorms side by side, safety in numbers and all that, but “get out of here“ is universal in it’s implication. 

Toni seems to know so too, and she does a kind of double take, looking at you for a second and then focusing intently at the cup in her hand, scratching her neck.

“Ahh, no, thanks actually. I’ve got a girlfriend so-“

You feel your whole body heat up in a second, blush reaching from your toes to the tip of your ears. The mortification you feel is deep hot and you are very sober suddenly.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry.“

“No dude, it’s all good.“ 

Neither of you are looking at the other, and the silence is oppressive, lasts a whole two seconds before Toni makes a sad excuse and vanishes into the crowd.

You are very close to banging your head against the wall, regret instantaneous, when you hear a chuckle behind you.

“Well that was painful.“ 

You turn around, Fatin smirking at you while leaning against a wall. The groan leaving your lips is almost guttural. This is not your night.

“Stop, please.“ you beg, not able to look Fatin in the eyes. 

“Aw come on. It’s not your fault. I’m just surprised you didn't know Toni had a girlfriend.“

Fatin comes to stand next to you and hands you a shot which you down gratefully.

“She never mentioned it before!“

Fatin snorts. 

“Be glad. Once she starts talking about Shelby she doesn't ever really stop. Believe me.“ 

You let your head fall back, staring at the ceiling for a second. 

“It’s probably better this way, we are teammates after all. Shit could get messy.“

Fatin hums and when you look down at her she is once again mustering you the way she had done in the kitchen, and maybe it’s your imagination but her eyes seem even darker than before.

“Her loss, I say.“ 

You stare for a second, trying to figure out if you heard right. Fatin licks her lips, not breaking eye contact. You feel a rush of heat deep in your groin.

“Oh?“ you ask. 

Fatin cocks an eyebrow, smirk only growing. 

Oh. Yeah, okay. You can definitely work with this. 

///

Two days later, at your next practice, you pretend to be a grown up and walk up to Toni, trying to ignore the embarrassment lingering in your bones. 

“Hey, so, I’ve got a favor to ask.“

Toni looks up from where she’s tying her shoes, waiting for you to continue.

“Can we please forget what happened at the party? Otherwise I might have to quit the team out of embarrassment.“ Your voice is joking but you may be a little serious (not really of course, you fucking love basketball).

Toni laughs and you can feel the tension leaving your body at the sound. 

“Yeah, okay. I mean, It’s not like I can blame you. Who wouldn't want all this?“ she flexes, showing off her arms and even lifting her shirt to poke at her abs. 

The both of you get up to stretch. 

“I’m blaming the alcohol for my lapse in judgement.“

Toni’s just grinning and now that the awkwardness between you is gone you decide it is time to quell your curiosity.

“So how come I haven't seen that girlfriend of yours around?“

You can’t believe it but Toni almost pouts as she answers, voice edging almost into whiny territory.

“She doesn't go to school here and neither of us had time to visit yet.“

Her eyes are soft in a way you have never seen before and it’s amazing, seeing Toni Shalifoe be so obviously in love. You can’t believe you ever found her intimidating.

“Long distance? That’s rough, I’m sorry dude.“ 

Toni just shrugs but you can see the way the corners of her mouth turn down a little, almost sad.

“It is what it is.“ and her eyes are a little far away until she shakes her head slightly, coming back to herself. 

Now she’s the one mustering you, smiling a little again.

“So I hear you and Fatin had fun Saturday night?“ 

You lick your lips as you remember the way Fatin had looked in your bed, naked and obviously having a good time.

“We sure did.“ you say and get ready to run some drills.

///

After that it becomes sort of general knowledge in the team that Toni has a girlfriend in another state. And so start the rumors.

Most of the team is a little surprised that Toni seems to be completely committed and secure in a relationship with someone miles away, which you think is a little unfair. It’s become increasingly obvious to you that Toni is the biggest softie when it comes to the people she loves and that love her back. 

All of you are getting more and more curious who this Shelby is, trying to find out more about her from Toni who just smirks and cocks her jaw but never answers. 

She doesn't even show you a photo and makes sure to be out of reach when she texts or answers the phone. In the beginning it was just Toni being her secretive self but by now you are sure she is doing it on purpose, is having too much fun watching you and the rest of the team speculate.

Martha is no help either, not answering any of your questions when the two of you go out for coffee one day. 

“Shelby is great.“ she says, sipping her cacao and fiddling with sugar packets. “I can’t really see her and Toni ever breaking up, actually. Which is good since picking sides would suck.“

That’s all you get out of her and you groan, laying your head down on your folded arms and blinking up at her with your eyes wide and pleading.

“Come on, Martha. Please. The whole team is so curious and Toni won’t tell us shit.“ 

But Martha just bites her lip and smiles, her eyes never quite meeting yours for long and is that a blush you are seeing?

She shakes her head.

“Sorry but I’ve got my instructions.“

You hate Toni. 

“Fine.“ you sigh, accepting that this is a dead end. “Let me buy you another drink and then you can tell me about that stupid professor that wouldn’t give you an A.“

You count the afternoon as a win anyways, watching Martha animatedly gesticulate and laugh at your jokes. 

Dina is sure that Shelby is actually in prison, which is why she hasn't come to visit yet. 

“Come on.“ she says. “I bet Shelby is some badass with a dark past and lots of tattoos. That seems like Toni’s type.“

Kim shakes her head. 

“Prison? Nah. But she definitely drives a motorcycle and wears leather.“

Ella sighs dreamily at the mental image.

“I wouldn’t mind a motorcycle driving, leather wearing, tattoos having girlfriend.“ 

“You need to get laid.“ Dina says while throwing a three pointer.

“You all make it sound like Toni is the bottom in the relationship. Doesn’t anyone think she might be a top?“ you interfere. The four of you all look at each other for a second before breaking into laughter. 

You are still holding your stomach when Toni arrives, staring at all of you like you're crazy. 

“What’s so funny?“ she asks, and it just gets you going again.

///

A week later things have escalated enough that a betting pool has been started.

“I bet ten dollars Shelby doesn’t even exist.“ says Marcy, always the pessimist.

“Noted.“ Kim nods, pulling out her notebook and writing it down while Ella takes the money from Marcy with a bow.

“Ten that she’s at least six years older and they’ve got some kind of sugar mommy thing going on.“ Christa waves her dollar bills and the others stare at her. 

“What?“ she asks. “It’s possible!“

Kim shrugs. “Writing it down.“

Ella turns to you, holding out her hand and making a grabbing gesture. 

“What about you Liv? You haven't placed a bet yet.“

You laugh. “I’m not sure I wanna participate in this.“

The others groan, rolling their eyes. Dina calls your bluff. “You’re just pissed because all the good ideas have been taken already.“

“It’s not my fault you started this whole thing at the one practice I wasn't at!“ 

“Come on!“ says Toni, who’s sitting next to you watching the whole thing and smirking at the more outrageous ideas. “We wanna hear your bet.“

You turn to her. “You’re okay with this?“ 

Toni shrugs. “Why not? If none of you are right I win the pot and besides, it’s fun and I’m bored.“

Ella nudges you again with her grabby hands.

“The bank is waiting.“

You sigh, trying to think of something that hasn't been said yet. 

“Fine. Ten dollars that Shelby is a good christian girl that volunteers in her spare time and, I don't know, sings church songs under the shower.“ 

The whole changing room is filled with laughter, Toni’s the loudest.

///

That weekend, with Fatin in bed next to you and both of you slick with sweat, you can’t help but try again.

“So, Toni talks a lot about Shelby with you, right?“

Fatin turns to you from where she's rolling a joint, comfortable as always in her nakedness.

“Mmh. Sure does.“

“You met her yet?“

Fatin shakes her head, reaching for her lighter.

“Not in person but I talked to her on FaceTime with Toni. She’s nice.“

You nod, declining when she offers you the joint, and trying not to seem too eager in your hunt for information. 

“Cool. Cool. Would you describe her more as a badass motorcycle chick nice, or a tattoos and questionable past nice?“

Fatin laughs and then she leans over, pressing her body along the length of yours and making you forget what you even asked. Her face is right above yours and when she speaks you feel the breath of it against your lips.

“I’m not helping you win the bet.“ and then the warmth of her is gone again and she’s laughing at the look on your face. 

You blush. “Toni told you.“ 

Fatin nods, her long dark hair falling down her back. 

“She did. You’re just going to have to wait until next weekend when Shelby comes to visit.“

Your frustration is short lived, forgotten the moment Fatin sets the joint down and concentrates on you again, with her lips and hands and tongue.

(Later again, when Fatin is slowly getting dressed while talking about Leah this and Leah that, you feel compelled to say what you’ve been meaning to say for days now.

“Listen.“ you start, following Fatin around the room with your eyes. “You know this thing between us is casual, right?“ 

Fatin looks at you confused, eyebrows lifted. 

“Yeah, we talked about that the first time we had sex. What’s up?“

You take a few seconds trying to formulate what you’re trying to say and Fatin’s eyes go big and nervous.

“You’re not like, catching feelings, are you?“

You shake your head frantically.

“No! No- I just meant that if you ever wanted to put an end to this because of your feelings for someone else, some english major with crazy blue eyes maybe, I would totally get it. No hard feelings.“

Fatin does this funny kind of double take before letting out this nervous laugh you've never heard from her before, all her usual self confidence gone.

“I have no idea what you’re implying.“

You just continue to look at her, eyebrows raised, until Fatin sighs and relaxes again.

“Fine, whatever, maybe I am a little bit in love with Leah. But it’s not like anything’s gonna happen so I’m not going to prohibit myself from having great sex with you. As long as that’s good with you of course.“

You smile. “More than fine by me. Just, you know, if that ever changes just let me know. I’m a big girl, I can take it.“

Fatin rolls her eyes. “While we’re on the topic, you know the same goes for you and the pretty, wholesome best friend of your teammate, right?“

You let yourself fall back on the bed, not at all ready to talk about these feelings you keep on having around Martha, the one’s you can’t even let yourself think about yet.

“I have no idea what you mean.“

“Sure you don’t.“)

///

The weekend of Shelby’s visit comes quickly but you and the rest of the team kind of forget about the upcoming resolution to your bet.

The game you have that Saturday is an important one, all of you tense and concentrated for days leading up to it. You had met up with Fatin once on Thursday to get rid of some of the nervousness in your body and also because you can feel the little friends-with-benefits thing you've got going on coming to an end. 

Every time you see Leah now, at parties or during hang outs or study sessions (because Fatin has an obvious type: tall and dark haired and majoring in english) you feel weirdly guilty. 

(And whenever you see Martha, which is often now, there’s a little bit of a tingling under your skin, a certain warmth blooming from your chest.)

It’s only on Friday, when Toni has one of her best practices ever and can’t stop smiling, that you remember.

“We’re meeting Shelby after practice?“ you ask, running drills next to Toni. 

Toni scoffs. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend in literal months. You can meet her tomorrow, I’ve got things planned for tonight.“

Some of your listening teammates whistle and Toni only rolls her eyes but the beaming smile stays, no matter how much she tries to hide it. You feel yourself get a little soft at the sight, seeing Toni this happy. She’s become one of your closest friends by now and has introduced you to some amazing people, Fatin and Leah and Martha, of course. 

You know enough about her to know that she hasn't had the easiest life, far from it, and so you think she deserves every bit of happiness she can get. 

Then, on Saturday, you have your first real case of pre-game jitters since coming to university, unable to eat anything for breakfast or lunch, nibbling on energy bars throughout the day and trying not to throw up. 

This isn’t new to you, most of your bigger games in High School were accompanied by some kind of sick feeling, some anxiety, but you know that as soon as you step foot on the court all of that will be gone, so you're not worried.

You make your way to the arena around 5, Dina and Kim by your side, dressed in your university track suits, passing people left and right who wish you good luck. 

Your team is Division I and so your games are kind of a big deal for the whole school.

You are just crossing the quad when a voice calls you from behind, catching your attention through its heavy texan twang. 

“Excuse me!“ the three of you turn around, coming face to face with a girl your age jogging to catch up with you, blonde hair blowing behind her and big smile on her (very very pretty) face. 

“Sorry to bother y’all but you wouldn't be on your way to the basketball game?“ 

It’s pretty obvious that you are, track suits and gym bags, but you guess there’s no harm in asking. 

“Jep.“ you say, trying not to stare at the piercing green eyes and straight white teeth, the nice jeans and expensive looking jacket, everything about this girl a little too perfect. It’s throwing you off.

“Oh thank god!“ the girl says, seeming genuinely relieved. “I’m supposed to meet a friend there but I kind of got lost.“ The next smile is a little shy, a little embarrassed, but no less bright. 

“The game isn't starting for another hour, though.“ Kim says while you are figuring out wether you’ve seen the blonde around campus before. 

She nods, hand fiddling with a golden necklace around her neck that, looking closer, you realize is a cross. Alright.

“No, I know. But my friend and I thought we’d catch up until then. Haven't seen her in quite some time.“ 

The three of you just shrug, smiling back. 

“Well then.“ Dina throws an arm around the blondes shoulder, surprising her but not Kim or you, the two of you already used to the way she embraces (often literally) new people into your group.

“You’re lucky you caught us.“ 

The blond girl beams at them, letting herself be tucked along. 

“I sure am.“

In the ten minutes it takes you to reach the arena you find out that your new friend is from Texas, is studying psychology in Austin and that this is the first game of yours she’s watching, being busy with school and (you try really hard not to smile too obviously at this) pageants. 

She’s visiting friends over the weekend, she says, and when you invite her to the post-game party she says she’d already been planning to go. 

After a bit of small talk the conversation turns to the one thing that’s been on your mind for weeks now.

Dina starts by saying: “I can’t fucking wait to find out who won the bet.“ and you feel a little bad at the blondes confused look so you explain what Dina’s talking about.

“Our teammate Toni’s been kind of secretive about her girlfriend so we took bets on what we think she’ll be like. We’re meeting her tonight.“

The blonde lifts her eyebrows, kind of a sly smile gracing her lips. 

“Is that so?“ she asks, looking like she’s maybe trying not to laugh.

“I put ten dollars on her driving a motorcycle and wearing a lot of leather. That last one is also a little bit of wishful thinking.“ Kim says and all of you laugh at that, your new friend even blushing a little. You don’t think too much of that, from what you've gathered she seems like the pretty straight church girl type. 

“And you?“ she asks Dina and you. 

Dina pouts a little. “I said prison and tattoos but I guess if she’s coming to the game tonight I’m already wrong about the first one.“ 

You shake your head. “I had to pick last so I don’t even really count my guess.“

Shelby, looking small between the three of you, bites her lip. 

“I hope you don't mind me saying this but all of you guesses seem a little …“ here she trails off.

“Badass?“ Kim fills in. 

“Sure. That’s one word for it.“

“It’s because Toni always pretends to be all tough but we are pretty sure she’s definitely the bottom in the relationship. She seems like her girlfriend would be the wild, dominant type.“ 

The blonde laughs loud and free at that, head thrown back. 

“Seems like you know your teammate well.“ she says once she’s calmed down and you puff out your chest a little because, after months and months of hard work and not giving up, you really feel like you do.

Only after you dropped your new friend off in front of the arena entrance does it occur to you that you never found out her name and, while warming up, you promise yourself you’ll find her at the party to rectify that.

Sure, she seemed like the picture book version of the southern, beauty-pageant, christian church girl but she also seemed really nice and like she had a good sense of humor. You’d kind of like to take tequila shots with her. 

Toni’s already warming up when you enter the gym, the way you knew she would be. It’s part of her pre-game routine, arriving an hour before everybody else. You don’t know what she does in that time but if it keeps her playing the way she has been, you're not about to make fun of it.

“Where’s your girlfriend at, Shalifoe?“ you ask as soon as you see her. 

Toni throws a basketball at you. 

“She’ll be here. She’s catching up with Marty right now.“

“You nervous that she’ll see you play?“

“Nah.“ Toni says, and her tone makes you think she's not lying. “Won’t be the first time. She used to come to some of my High school games.“ 

“Very cute.“

“It is.“ Toni shrugs, and her voice is once again that soft soft tone that makes you wish for a relationship like theirs yourself. 

(You try not to think about Martha and your coffee dates that start to feel more and more like actual dates.)

“You ready to kick some ass?“ you ask Toni a little later, when warm up is down and the team is huddling up.

Toni has her scary, determined game face on. 

“I promised Shelby a win today.“ she says and you know then that there’s no way you’re going to lose.

///

You don’t. Lose, that is. 

It’s close, but in the end the buzzer sounds and your team is the one to storm the court, hugging each other.

You free yourself from between Dina and Ella and try to catch Toni but she’s on her way to the stands, almost jogging, and when you realize why you shake Ella and Dina to get their attention.

The three of you watch as Toni climbs the front of the bleachers, grips the railing with both hands. Fingers wind around her neck, knotting in her ponytail, and then Toni and the other girl are kissing.

“Is that …“ Dina asks and you are just as surprised as she is, mouth open as you watch like a creep while your teammate is making out with her girlfriend. 

“Yeah.“ you say. 

“What’s going on?“ Ella asks, unaware of your earlier meeting with the blonde, pretty girl that must be Shelby.

Shelby and Toni are now talking closely, foreheads together, and then Shelby looks over Toni’s shoulder, right at you, lifts one of her hands and waves, sly smile visible even from the other side of the court.

You feel your face heat up as you remember the things you told her about the bet, comments of tattoos and leather and motorcycles.

Dina, next to you, starts laughing then and you follow quickly. 

Ella is still a little confused, waving back at the blonde girl who is now without her jacket, proudly wearing a jersey with the number 3 and the name “Shalifoe" on the back.

“Huh.“ your teammate says. “She’s not what I expected.“ 

“Not what any of us expected, I think.“ you say and it’s then that Dina turns to you, grasping your shoulder to hold herself up.

“Liv.“ she almost wheezes, still laughing. “I think you won the bet.“ 

///

Outside, freshly showered and still high on the adrenaline of a win, is when you officially meet Shelby, holding hands with Toni and chatting with Martha, all three of them beaming.

“So, I feel like I should apologize.“ you say after official introductions have been made. 

Shelby smiles at you and while it is just as bright as hours earlier it is also softer now, more genuine in a way, like she is only now showing you the real her. 

“No need.“ she says, eyes twinkling. “I thought it was quite funny.“ 

“Gotta say, you got quite the poker face.“ 

Toni laughs at that, tugging Shelby into her side and throwing an arm around her waist.

“Sorry, but that can’t be true. Shelbs is a fucking terrible liar.“

Shelby pouts, winding her arms around Toni’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t lie! I just didn't tell them who I was!“

“And made us all look pretty stupid.“ you say, you and Martha smiling at each other in reaction to Toni and Shelby being so freely cute and in love. 

Martha’s eyes are, as always, deep and brown and kind and it’s hard to look away from them. She’s blushing under your gaze and there it is again, the warmth blooming from your chest and tingling under your skin, all the things you’ve gotten worse and worse at ignoring. 

Maybe, you think, you don't really want to ignore them anymore. 

Toni clears her throat. 

“We should go.“ she says, eyes flitting from Martha to you and back again. You’re not sure if she’s glaring or just trying to figure you out. “Before all the booze is gone.“ 

That gets all of you moving, Martha and Shelby linking arms and walking ahead and you and Toni behind them. 

For a few moments neither of you say anything, listening to the cheerful chatter of Shelby and Martha, but Toni keeps glancing at you from where she’s walking beside you, hands stuffed in the pockets of her favorite jacket.

Finally, after another awkward five minutes, she opens her mouth.

“So what’s going on between you and Marty?“ it comes out harsher than she’d probably meant, or at least you hope it does. 

For a second you think about pretending you don't know what she's talking about but you're kind of sick of the whole thing, ignoring what you already know is true, what could maybe lead to something really good. 

“Nothing.“ you say and Toni scoffs. “I’m serious, nothing’s going on but … I like her, Toni.“

It’s not often you actually use her first name and she seems to realize the same thing, straightening up a little.

“It’s kind of scary but I really do.“

For a second you see Toni soften and you know then, when she doesn’t immediately tell you to back off and leave Martha alone, that you really are friends, that you’ve made it, worked your way behind those walls of hers. That you are one of the few people Toni Shalifoe will let herself be soft for. 

Then she tenses up, turns serious eyes on you.

“What’re you gonna do about it?“ 

You tell her the truth. “I have no idea yet. Maybe just keep going the way we have been, coffee and hanging out, see where things go.“

“What about Fatin?“

“Fatin and me have never been anything but casual and I’m pretty sure she’s gonna end things tonight anyway and finally tell Leah how she feels, but even if she doesn’t things between us are over. Hasn't felt right for some time now.“

Toni nods at that, more to herself than you, you think. 

Her eyes, though, are still stormy.

“Listen, I don't have to tell you what Marty means to me, and I don't have to tell you what I’ll do if you hurt her. But everybody always thinks she’s this innocent, naive girl who’s never had anything bad happen to her.“ you feel like her eyes are boring into your soul and you are listening, taking in everything she's saying. “And that’s not true. I wish it was, but it’s not.“

You don’t say anything because you're not sure if there’s anything you can say, and also because you think Toni’s not finished yet.

“I’m only telling you this because I think she likes you too. So, I don't know. Shit won’t be easy and if you’re not ready for that don’t get either of your hopes up.“

You think about that for a moment, before you answer. Repeat Toni’s words in your head, try to really understand what she means. 

“Easy is overrated anyway.“ is what you answer, and you hope that Toni understands what you're actually trying to say. 

That Martha is worth it, that you think the two of you could actually build something good and strong and healthy, and that you’re ready for all the obstacles in between.

///

The party is the best you’ve been to all year.

You do take tequila shots with Shelby and find out that, for a good christian church girl, she really knows how to knock em back. Toni cuts both of you off after four, when you don’t taste the lemon or salt or actual tequila anymore and your face feels comfortably numb. 

Shelby seems to hit it off with everybody, the rest of the team, Leah and Fatin, people you’ve never spoken to before seem to be her new best friends. 

“It’s a talent.“ she tells you, only stumbling lightly and then leaning heavily against the wall. Her eyes are still mostly clear though and her grin bright. “All those pageants, ya know.“

Later, when you're really really drunk, you’ll tell Toni that she seems great, and that the two of them seem like the real deal and that you're really really happy for her and that she's one of your closest friends here, hugging her to you and ignoring her eye roll and awkward pat to your back.

Before that, though, Shelby makes your whole fucking week by loudly whispering that you were right, and that Toni is a total bottom. 

Fatin and you find each other during the night, Fatin grasping your arms and looking up at you. 

“Don’t cry now.“ she says, “but I’m dumping you as my fuck buddy.“ 

You laugh. 

“My heart is broken but I guess I’ll get over it.“ 

Fatin, for a second, softens the edges of her smirk.

“We did have fun though.“ 

You smile back, just as soft. 

“Go get your girl.“ 

20 minutes later you see her and Leah outside, sitting on the porch, close enough that their whole sides are touching, heads bend together, talking. 

And then, even later, there they are, Fatin pressed up against the wall, Leah bend down to kiss her and the whole thing is so intimate, the way Fatin holds Leah’s face like it’s the most precious thing, how Leahs hands rest on Fatin’s waist, that you feel like you’re intruding even though they are in the middle of the completely crowded living room. 

You can’t help but smile, happy for your friends. 

Around three a.m. you find Martha in the crowd, laughing with some other people from her classes, and you don’t know what it is but you are suddenly 100% sure about what you want. 

Slowly, you make your way over and when you're halfway there Martha’s eyes meet yours and she smiles. 

You tilt your head to the side and she nods, following you outside until the two of you are sitting at the exact same place you’d seen Fatin and Leah earlier. 

You talk for at least an hour, until people around you start slowly leaving, until someone lays down in the front yard to sleep, until the party changes from loud chaos to something much calmer, something more sober and intimate, people forming smaller groups, soft laughter between friends. 

When there’s a comfortable silence between the both of you, you take a deep breath. 

“So listen.“ you start, hoping Martha won’t notice the shaking of your voice. “I recently won some money, you know.“ You mean, of course, the money from the bet, safe somewhere in Ella’s room, self appointed bank that she is. 

“And I thought, maybe you’d like to spend some of it with me. On dinner, I mean.“ 

You roll your eyes at yourself, sure this must be the most awkward way of asking someone out ever. 

Martha next to you blushes, fiddling with the laces of her shoes. 

“You mean, like…“ she doesn’t finish her sentence but you nod anyway.

“Like a date. Yeah. Only if you want to, of course.“

Once you are brave enough to look up from your own sneakers the prettiest sight awaits you: Martha, bright eyes and the biggest smile on her lips. 

“I’d love that.“ she says, and the warmth in your chest spreads, until it reaches all parts of your body.

You end the night at 5 am in a cozy dinner close to campus, Martha next to you and Shelby and Toni in the booth across. 

Shelby is leaning half asleep into Tonis side, your teammates jacket across her shoulders, while Toni eats her bodyweight in pancakes. 

Martha is somehow still tipsy, giggling at everything and slurping her milkshake with glee and you really like her a lot. 

You aren't really talking, none of you, and it’s comfortable and nice and sleepy, the whole atmosphere in that moment. 

Outside, the sun is going up, turning the sky a hundred different colors. 

From across the table, Toni smiles at you, such a contrast to that first meeting months ago, her guarded, hard eyes now softer and relaxed, whole body free of tension. 

It’s a really cool thing to witness and you are pretty honored that you get to be one of those to see it, one of the people she shows this side of herself to. 

You hope you won’t ever take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my oc! I kind of love her and martha, this wasnt planned let me tell you 
> 
> Also, in my mind, Shelby isn't really out to her parents here and still does the whole pageants/good christian daughter thing when she has to, but she's also really secure in her sexuality and is just like you know what my parents pay my tuition and when I'm finished with school imma tell them they helped a lesbian be a successfull bitch!   
> Toni and martha are their usual wholesome selves and met Fatin and Leah at uni, Fatin and Leah are in love and get married and live happily ever after BECAUSE IT'S WHAT THEY DESERve   
> the same goes for Shelby and Toni and Martha and Liv everybody is happy and cute and they all go on dates together and Shelby transfers to their school for grad school or smth
> 
> Thanks again for all your feedback and comments on my other works this fandom is *chef's kiss* and pls feel free to tell me what you think about this!


End file.
